


AU Day

by Ethmaron



Series: TUC Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins, gregor the overlander - Fandom
Genre: the shortest thing i have ever written with being able to call it finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmaron/pseuds/Ethmaron
Summary: day 4 of TUC week; AU day
Series: TUC Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883299
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	AU Day

Mother says I should keep a log book. I do not understand why. It is not like it will hold any future bearing. Father says not to argue--but I will anyway.


End file.
